doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Betzabé Jara
) |nombre_completo = Betzabé Jara Carreto |lugar_nacimiento = Puebla, México |ocupacion = |familiares = |nacionalidad = Méxicana |pais = México |estado = Activa }} Betzabé Jara es una actriz y directora de doblaje, actriz de teatro mexicana; clown teatral e improvisadora, nacida el 16 de abril de 1986 en Puebla, México. Conocida por ser la voz de Tamara en Chica rara, Mane-iac y Sour Sweet en My Little Pony, Blythe Baxter en Littlest Pet Shop, Anastasia Steele en 50 sombras de Grey, Cometa en el redoblaje de Señorita Cometa, Sheeta en Un castillo en el cielo, Kiki en el redoblaje de Kiki: Entregas a domicilio, Betty en Hora de aventura y la voz de Polly Pocket. Dakota-jon-1050x700.jpg|Anastasia Steele (Dakota Johnson) en Cincuenta sombras de Grey y Cincuenta sombras más oscuras. Megan90210.png|Megan Rose en 90210. Tamaraakward.png|Tamara en Chica rara. Blythebaxter.png|Blythe Baxter en Littlest Pet Shop. Twyla.jpg|Twyla en Monster High. RosabellabeautyEAH.png|Rosabella Beauty en Ever After High. ClareCooperModel.png|Clare Cooper en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Char_4385_thumb.jpg|Sheeta en Un castillo en el cielo. Hiyori_Sarugaki.png|Hiyori Sarugaki en Bleach. Sung-Sun.png|Cyan Sung-Sun también en Bleach. Davinato.png|Davina Claire en Los originales. PCiegoJaneDoe.png|Jane Doe en Punto ciego. Astral-character-web-desktop-2.png|Astral en El otro reino. Mimmih2o.png|Mimmi en Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure. LizaGotham.jpg|Liza en Gotham. Polly3Dserie.png|Polly Pocket en la nueva serie de Polly Pocket. Dori_shinchan.jpg|Señorita Dori (3ª voz) en Crayon Shin-chan. LSPC Veronica Liones.png|Veronica Liones en Los siete pecados capitales. Kiki.jpg|Kiki en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Redoblaje). Señoritacometa-1d.jpg|La Señorita Cometa en la serie homónima (Redoblaje). Miette.PNG|Miette en Pokémon XY. EleanorTrasero.jpg|Eleanor Sterne en El día que mi trasero se volvió loco. MLP-ManeIac1.png|Melen-iaca (Mane-iac) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. EGF-SourSweet.png|Sour Sweet en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad. BettyRJS.png|Betty en Hora de aventura. Vambre from Mighty Magiswords.png|Vambre en Magiespadas. Mary ann.png|Mary ann en Viva el Rey Julien. Tulip.png|Tulip en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron (versión Latinoamérica). XMA-Tormenta.png|Ororo Munroe/Tormenta en X-Men: Apocalipsis. Porpentina Goldstein.jpg|Tina Goldstein en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos. Gertie la era de hielo.png|Gertie en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos. Img ct10 11 on.png|Fu en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Lacey.jpg|Lacey en Anger Management. DNSGrace.png|Grace Cardinal en Degrassi: Next Class. Filmografía Anime *Bleach - Hiyori Sarugaki, Mizuho Asano, Loly Aivirrne, Cyan Sung-Sun *Pokémon XY - Miette *Crayon Shin-chan - Señorita Dori *Pokémon: Batallas Galácticas - Oficial Jenny *Súper Once - Voces adicionales *Hungry Heart - Kenta (redoblaje) *Strait Jacket - Nerin Simmons *Los siete pecados capitales - Veronica Liones *Elfen Lied - Arakawa Películas de anime *Un castillo en el cielo - Sheeta / Lucita Toelle Ur Laputa *Kiki: Entregas a domicilio - Kiki / Ket (Redoblaje) Series de TV Margo Harshman *La teoría del Big Bang - Alex Jensen *Doctor House - Melissa *Familia moderna - Jungle Tanya Dichen Lachman *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Jiaying (Versión Disney / Marvel) *Los 100 - Anya Jaimie Alexander *Punto ciego - Jane *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Sif (Versión de Antigua) Otros *Un hombre. Un plan - Kate Burns (Grace Kaufman) (2016-presente) *Between - Wiley Day (Jennette McCurdy) (2015-presente) *Flecha - Carrie Cutter / Cupido (Amy Gumenick) (2014-presente) *Sleepy Hollow - Tnte. Abbie Mills (Nicole Beharie) (2013-presente) *Los originales - Davina Claire (Danielle Campbell) (2013-presente) *Awkward - Tamara (Jillian Rose Reed) (2012-2016) *Gotham - Liza (Makenzie Leigh) (2014-2015) *Señorita Cometa - Señorita Cometa (Yumiko Kokonoe) (1967-1968) (redoblaje 2014) *Survivor Remorse - McChuck *A to Z - Stephie (Lenora Crichlow) (2014-2015) *Resurrection - Elaine Richards (Samaire Armstrong) (2014-2015) *La reina blanca - Isabel Neville *Ripper Street - Rose (2014) *Borgia - Carlotta d Aragona (Paloma Bloyd) (2013) *Los seguidores - Annie (Stephanie Leigh Schlund) (2013) *Dallas (2012) - Emma Brown (Emma Bell) (2013-2014) *La bella y la bestia (2012) - Tess Vargas (Nina Lisandrello) (2012-2014) *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 - Robin (Liza Lapira) (2012-2013) *Bomb Girls - Kate Andrews (Charlotte Hegele) (2012-2013) *Anger Management - Lacey (Noureen DeWulf) (2012-2014) *Downton Abbey - Lady Sybil Crawley (Jessica Brown Findlay) (2011-2012) *666 Park Avenue - Nona Clark (Samantha Logan) (2012-2013) *Lindas mentirosas - Rhonda (Ambrit Millhouse), Tina (Nicole Lynnae Sullivan) *The Camp - Marina *El diario de Carrie - Jen #2 *Espartaco: La guerra de los condenados - Laeta (2013) *Una familia modelo - Debb (2011 - presente) *90210 - Megan Rose (Jessica Parker Kennedy) (2012-2013) *La doctora de la mafia - Enfermera Rosa 'Ro' Quintero (Floriana Lima) (2012-2013) *Hospital de animales - Dra. Jill Leiter (June Diane Raphael) (2012) *Men at Work - Lisa (Amy Smart) (2012) *Idénticas - Tessa Banner (Gage Golightly) (2011-2012) *Dos hombres y medio - Betsy/Bridget Schmidt (Judy Greer) (2011-2012) *Parenthood - Zoe DeHaven (Rosa Salazar) (2011-2012) *Against the Wall - Abby Kowalski (Rachael Carpani) (2011) *Warehouse 13 - Sally Stokowski (Ashley Williams) (2011) *Teen Wolf - Caitlin (Zelda Williams) *La teoría del Big Bang - Siri *Homeland - Roya *El otro reino - Astral *Covert Affairs - Pilar (Ana Claudia Talancón)/Suzanne *Shogun - Mariko redoblaje *Sherlock - Kitty Riley, Lucy, Voces adicionales *Mandrake - Bebel / Tiffany *Espartaco: Sangre y arena - Dionna *Cómo conocí a tu madre - Nora / Voces adicionales *La siguiente supermodelo americana - Nijah / Ann *Degrassi: La nueva generación - Líder de fraternidad *La ley y el orden: Intento criminal - Apariciones especiales *Xtreme Chef - Chef Izzy *Grimm - Voces adicionales *Defiance - Voces adicionales *Fringe: La gran conspiración - Voces adicionales *CSI: Miami - Voces adicionales *Los Reyes de la colina - Voces adicionales *90210 - Voces adicionales *Secundaria secreta - Voces adicionales *Doctor House - Voces adicionales *Robin Hood (TV) - Voces adicionales *Hawaii Cinco-0 - Voces adicionales *The Glades: Sol mortal - Voces adicionales *Intervention - Varios personajes *Scare Tactics - Varios personajes (Temporada 4 en adelante) *The Rachael Ray Show - Varios *Survivor Tocantis - Sierra *Saving Grace - Kendra *Laredo - Voces adicionales *The Unit - Voces adicionales *Vestido de novia - Voces adicionales *El encantador de perros - Voces adicionales *Breakout Kings - Voces adicionales. * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Mimmi (2015-Presente) Películas Alicia Vikander *Ex Machina - Ava (2015) *Hijo del crimen - Tasha (2014) *Anna Karenina - Kitty (2012) Dakota Johnson *Cincuenta sombras más oscuras - Anastasia Steele (2017) *Cincuenta sombras de Grey - Anastasia Steele (2015) Collette Wolfe *Condenados - Glori Shettles (2013) *Adultos jóvenes - Sandra Freehauf (2011) Oona Chaplin *Sólo amigos? - Julianne (2013) *Imago Mortis - Arianna (2009) Amber Heard *The Rum Diary - Chenault (2011) *ExTerminators - Nikki (2009) Otros *El Aro 3 - Voces adicionales (2017) *XXx: Reactivado - Becky Clearidge (Nina Dobrev) (2017) *La gran muralla - Comandante Lin Mae (Jing Tian) (2016) *Estaré en casa esta Navidad - Jackie Foster (Mena Suvari) (2016) *Jack Reacher: Sin regreso - Voces adicionales (2016) *Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos - Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein (Katherine Waterston) (2016) *Mike y Dave, los busca novias - Terry (Alice Wetterlund) (2016) *Morgan - Lee Weathers (Kate Mara) (2016/trailer) *Ben-Hur - Tirzah (Sofia Black-D'Elia) (2016) *¡Salve, César! - Carlotta Valdez (Veronica Osorio) (2016) *X-Men: Apocalipsis - Ororo Munroe / Tormenta (Alexandra Shipp) (2016) *Cómo ser soltera - Brittany (Anna Eilinsfeld) (2016) *Curva peligrosa - Ella Rutledge (Penelope Mitchell) (2015) *The Invitation - Sadie (Lindsay Burdge) (2015) *Hermanas - Dan (Kate McKinnon) (2015) *Creed: Corazón de campeón - Bianca (Tessa Thompson) (2015) *Guerra de papás - Voces adicionales (2015) *Krampus: El terror de la Navidad - Voces adicionales (2015) *Escalofríos - Lorraine (Jillian Bell) (2015) *Legado - Danielle "Dani" Robinson (Amy Tyger) (2015) *Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego - Voces adicionales (2015) *Eliminar amigo - Jess (Renee Olstead) (2015) *Pasante de moda - Entrevistadora #2 (Molly Bernard) (2015) *Esta chica es un desastre - Kim Townsend (Brie Larson) (2015) *Falsa identidad - Jill Baker (Felicity Jones) (2015) *30 días para ir a la cárcel - Rita (Edwina Findley) (2015) *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos - Sophie (Susan Heyward) (2015) *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés - Natalie (Morgan Griffin) (2015) *Más notas perfectas - Emily Junk (Hailee Steinfeld) (2015) *Tomorrowland - Voces adicionales (2015) *Avengers: Era de Ultrón - Voces adicionales (2015) *El viaje más largo - Voces adicionales (2015) *Bienvenidos al ayer - Voces adicionales (2015) *Cometa - Margrit (Cleo Rinkwest) (2014) *Matar al mensajero - Editora de Los Ángeles Time (Susan Walters) (2014) *Vicio propio - Luz (Yvette Yates) (2014) *En el bosque - Rapunzel (Mackenzie Mauzy) (2014) *Perdida - Andie Fitzgerald (Emily Ratajkowski) (2014) *Las novias de mis amigos - Chelsea (Mackenzie Davis) (2014) *Agentes del desorden - Ejecutiva creativa (Raven-Danielle Baker) y Soltera (Rebecca Galarza) (2014) *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Blink (Fan Bingbing) (2014) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Voces adicionales (2014) *Tentaciones oscuras - Caitlin (Lauren Schacher) (2013) *Ciudad de sombras - Natalia Barea / Natalie Barrow (Natalie Martinez) (2013) *El mayordomo - Carol Hammie (Yaya DaCosta) (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Atrapados en navidad - Lu Taylor (Taylor Spreitler) (2012) *Armas, chicas y apuestas - Cindy (Megan Park) (2012) *The Master - Peggy Dodd (Amy Adams) (2012) *Notas perfectas - Aubrey Posen (Anna Camp) (2012) *Lawless - Bertha (Mia Wasikowska) (2012) (doblaje mexicano) *De Roma con amor - Hayley (Alison Pill) (2012) (versión OnScreen) *Al filo de la cornisa - Harper ( Jillian Batherson) (2011) (1ª versión) *El romance del siglo - Elizabeth (Natalie Dormer) (2011) *Thor - Sif (Jaimie Alexander) (2011) (redoblaje) *Robo en las alturas - Voces adicionales (2011) *La chica de mis sueños - Shenni Saunders (Portia Doubleday) (2010) (redoblaje) *Mañana, cuando comience la guerra - Ellie Linton (Caitlin Stasey) (2010) *El conspirador - Sarah Weston (Alexis Bledel) (2010) (2ª versión) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Jr. - Daniella (Aubrey Peeples) (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *The Fighter - Sherry Ward (Jenna Lamia) (2010) (versión Videomax) *El escritor fantasma - Voces adicionales (2010) *Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong - Voces adicionales (2009) *Crepúscula la saga: Luna Nueva - Angela (Christian Serratos) (2009) (doblaje mexicano) *Law Abiding Citizen - Denise Ryce/Hija de Clyde (2009) *Ace Ventura Jr - Danielle (2009) *Whip It - Eva Destrucción (Ari Graynor) (2009) *La teoría del patán - Hermana Mary & Candice (2009) *El día de los muertos - Nina (AnnaLynne McCord) (2008) *Never Cry Werewolf - Angie (Melanie Leishman) (2008) *Amor? - Katherine (Tamala Jones) (2007) *Chapter 27 - Jude (Lindsay Lohan) (2007) *El mundo mágico de Terabithia - Voces adicionales (2007) (redoblaje) *La liga de la cerveza - Gina (Elizabeth Regen) (2006) *Enredos de familia - Judy Arnolds (Famke Janssen) (2004) *El bebé de Rosemary - Rosemary Woodhouse (Mia Farrow) (1968) (redoblaje) *El asesino Btk - Voces adicionales *For Five Six - Voces adicionales *Amore - Celibassi Series animadas *Monster High - Twyla (Jonquil Goode) *Somos las Lalaloopsy - Rosy Bumps 'n' Bruises *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Clare Cooper *Magiespadas - Vambre *El día que mi trasero se volvió loco - Eleanor *Ever After High - Rosabella Beauty (Paula Rhodes) *Un show más - Desdemona "Mona" *Littlest Pet Shop - Blythe Baxter *Viva el Rey Julien - Mary Ann, voces adicionales *El show de Peabody y Sherman - Reina Hatshetpsut *Polly Pocket - Polly Pocket (Marieve Herington) *Hora de aventura - Betty / Tortuga Alienígema *El Carrusel mágico - Ermintrude *Pan de nube - Woolie *Gaturro, la serie - Ágatha *El Carrusel mágico - Gertrudis *Fiona y Paulie - Fiona *Bananas en pijamas - Lulú *Los héroes de la ciuad - Fiona *Grandes Minipoderosos - Eliette / Natasha / Flora *Icónicos - Gigí la jirafa *Justo a tiempo Voces adicionales *El closet de Chloe - Voces adicionales *Hairy Scary - Voces adicionales *The Three Robers - Gregory / Huerfanos *Ciudad de pollos - Jenny *Meteoro, la nueva generacion - Annelisse (Tercer Doblaje) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Melen-iaca (Mane-iac) *El Chapulín Colorado - Rosilú / Voces adicionales *The Loud House - Ronnie Anne Películas animadas Jonquil Goode *Monster High: 13 Deseos - Twyla *Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Twyla *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Twyla *Monster High: Embrujadas - Twyla Paula Rhodes *Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Rosabella Beauty *Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno - Rosabella Beauty Otros *Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania - Alicia Fox *Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai - Odukuru *Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron - Tulip *La era de hielo: Choque de mundos - Gertie *Rio 2 - Perezoza *El libro de la vida - Skeleton Adelita *Los boxtrolls - Aceitosín / Chones *Angry Birds: La película - Guía de Tránsito *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón - Voces adicionales *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 - Voces adicionales *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Sour Sweet *HOME: No hay lugar como el hogar - Voces adicionales *Intensa mente - Voces adicionales *Minions - Voces adicionales *Sing: Ven y canta - Voces adicionales y Rosita (trailer) Telenovelas brasileñas Agatha Moreira *La sombra de Helena - Giselle *Verdades secretas - Giovanna (Gi/Kika) *Aguanta corazón - Camila Natália Guimarães *Caminos del corazón - Ariadne *Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón - Ariadne Otros *Partes de mí - Luisa (Eline Porto) *Por siempre - Gabriela Santana Peixoto (Gaby) (Sophia Abrahão) *Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Daniela (Alice Wegmann) *Imperio - Sebastiana (Naná) (Vivianne Araujo) *La fiesta - Ludmila (Élea Mercurio) *Hombre nuevo - Lara (Elisa Pinheiro) *Doña Xepa - Yasmin (Pérola Faria) *Flor del Caribe - Vanessa (Fernanda Pontes) *Lado a lado - Alicia (Juliane Araujo) *Carrusel - Cirilo Rivera(Jean Paulo Santos) *Los Tramposos - Dóris (Roberta Gualda) *Una Rosa con amor - Terezinha (Sabrina Petraglia) *Agua en la boca - Akemi (Juliana Kametami) Telenovelas eslovacas *Chlapi neplačú / Blind love - Paula Telenovelas portuguesas *Luna Roja - Margarita Telenovelas turcas *La vida amarga - Özlem Kosovalı (Ekin Türkmen) Dramas coreanos *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Hae Sung *Dating Agency: Cyrano - Kong Ming Young *Mary está fuera por la noche - Seo-Joon Reality shows *Scare Tactics - Voces adicionales (desde 4ª temporada) Videojuegos *LEGO Avengers - Sharon Carter / Agente 13 *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Fu Proyectos con Huevocartoon *Los Reyes de la colonia se van al mundial - Tlacoyito y La comadre (2014) Dirección de doblaje SDI Media de México *Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania *El día que mi trasero se volvió loco *Hank Zipzer *Krampus: El terror de la Navidad *Las Chicas Súperpoderosas (serie de 2016) *Regal Academy *The Loud House Otros estudios *La juventud (LaboPrime Dubbing Producers) *Mafia 2012 *American Dreamland *The Banded Brothers *Love (Dubbing House) *Un hombre. Un plan ([[IDF|'IDF']]) (primeros eps.) Locución comercial *Coca-Cola - Cristal / Talentos *Mi alegría - Talentos *Stila de Quaker - Talentos Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Audiomaster 3000 * Art Sound México * Auditel * Bita * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Dubbing House * Diseño en Audio * Grupo Macías * IDF * Jarpa Studio México - Dubbing & Sound Design * LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * MADE Productions * Made in Spanish * New Art Dub * SDI Media de México * Taller Acústico S.C. * Tokio Trivia *En un segmento de The Loud House, Intenso debate, Betzabé dobló (sin razón aparente) un loop de Lori, quien comúnmente es doblada por Fernanda Robles *De dicha serie, Betzabé reemplazó de forma temporal a dos actrices en dos episodios diferentes: Alicia Barragán (Luna, en el segmento Resolución de baile), y Abril Cataño (Lily, en el episodio 11 Louds saltando). Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro